ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clever Avox
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Clever Avox! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 13:18, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Your An Administrator ? ? How Interesting No Administrator Activity For The Last Ten Months And Now There's Activity On The Internet Sorry Not Interested In Your Offer Because We've Had A Recent Change In Flags Since Your Last Update The World Is Not Gonna Just Stop Because You Won't Acknowledge The Bigfoot In The Woods What I Encountered Requires Specialized Equipment To Kill Equipment That's Too Far Away To Requistion At The Moment I'm Currently Gathering Resources To Build A Stargate So That The Pathfinder Can Return Home I Found A Deposit of Ionized Cobalt And Have Built Some Ion Batteries However I'm On Earth So I Don't Need Use Them To Charge Any of The Hazard Protection However This Comes At The Disadvantage of Lacking Defensive Shielding So I Have To Stay On Foot To Maintain A Low Profile However I Make Sure To Keep My Analysis Visor Charged To Tag Various Resources And Useful Items In The Operation Area Bare In Mind That My Analysis Visor Also Has Blueprint Analyser Software This Means I Don't Got To Construct The Machine Variant So Far I've Got The Blueprints For A Few Unidad Exocraft And A Unidad Helicopter I Can Construct These Vehicles With My Multi Tool But I Have To Build Each Part Separately And I Don't Know How To Assemble These Vehicles Once All The Parts Are Built So I'm Just Preserving Much Critical Knowledge And Various Hand Tools And Power Tools Bare In Mind That I Have A Nexus Teleport Module Which Is A Handheld Power Tool That I Learned How To Assemble To Return To The Nexus However I've Discovered That There's No Linking Book To Earth And As Such I'm Not Gonna Return To The Nexus Instead I'm Gonna Help The Pathfinder Return To Earth Via The Tempest Because The Tempest Has A Larger Scale Variant of My Nexus Teleport Module Which Will Allow The Tempest To Return To Earth Via A Supergate In The Bermuda Triangle So Your Senpai ? ? Yep And As You May Have Noticed I Now Have An Actual User Page On This Wikia Did You Know Ayano Is The Pathfinder And The Hyperion Has Successfully Reached Gran Pulse And Returned To The Nexus We Can Return To Earth Anytime We Want Just Make Sure You Don't Use The D'ni Linking Book or The Nexus Teleport Module Because That Will Establish A New Link To The Destination Only However The Pathfinder Returning To Earth Via The Supergate Will Ensure That If Even With The New Link Established It's Out of American Reach or At The Very Least Will Be An Expected Spawn Zone For This Reason Four I-400 Submarines Have Been Deployed To Spawn Camp The Bermuda Supergate To Ensure The Americans Can't Get Through To Andromeda Unless We Get The Alien Truth Clever Avox (talk) 13:45, August 26, 2018 (UTC)